Twisted Obsession
by Sadie Bautista
Summary: The Hitcher 2007 Elizabeth Nelson, Grace’s roommate, runs into her and her boyfriend Jim while they’re on the run from John Ryder. She tags along with them to try and help them stay alive, only to get tied up in his twisted games. --possible rewrite--
1. Prologue

**Twisted Obsession**

Summary: The Hitcher (2007) Elizabeth Nelson, Grace's roommate, runs into her and her boyfriend Jim while they're on the run from John Ryder. She tags along with them to try and help them stay alive, only to get tied up in his twisted games.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Hitcher… not even Sean Bean...although I wish I did : ) I only own Elizabeth and whatever plot I make up for her.

Prologue

"Yes, finally, Spring Break," Grace sighed after her last class of the day. "New Mexico here I come."

"I'll meet you at the resort, have a nice trip with Jim," Elizabeth waved.

Grace laughed and jogged over to her, "Just because you're my roommate doesn't mean you can push me around."

"Hey, I'm the senior here," Elizabeth laughed. "Remember last year, Eric kidnapped me to try and scare you. Let's hope that won't happen again."

Grace shook her head, "Well, Eric was a psycho, I don't know what you saw in him. He was such a prick."

"I have a thing for crazy guys I guess," Elizabeth grinned. "Jerks too."

The two girls laughed and Grace pulled open the door leading out onto the green lawns of the school, "I just can't wait for everyone to meet him. He's such a great guy."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "Do you love him yet, or what? He makes goo-goo eyes at you whenever he comes over. I swear if you don't let him get in your pants soon he's going to go crazy."

"Sex isn't everything, Lizzie. You should know that. There's more too it with us. That's why I'm not letting him yet. You know me."

Elizabeth shook her head at Grace and stepped out into the warm afternoon sun. Grace followed, adjusting her capris as they made their way to their dorm.

"I just can't wait until tomorrow. I'm leaving early. When is Jim coming?" Elizabeth asked, dropping her books on the lawn and sprawling out under a tree.

"The day after tomorrow, this week is going to be paradise!"


	2. Breaking Down in the Middle of Nowhere

**Twisted Obsession**

Summary: Elizabeth Nelson, Grace's roommate, runs into her and her boyfriend Jim while they're on the run from John Ryder. She tags along with them to try and help them stay alive, only to get tied up in his twisted games.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Hitcher… not even Sean Bean...although I wish I did : ) I only own Elizabeth and whatever plot I make up for her.

Chapter One: Breaking Down in the Middle of Nowhere

The steam billowed from the hood of the old station wagon now parked on the side of the interstate. The white paint chipped and old from constant use. A young woman, no older than twenty climbed out of the car, her eyes on the steam swirling into the afternoon sky.

"Fuck," she muttered, waving an old towel to move some of the steam away so she could open the hood. "I knew I should've bought that damn truck before I left."

She held the towel over her face and peered into the overheated car, trying to figure out what was wrong. From her point of view, it just looked like a bunch of metal and car parts shoved into her car and she could not make head or tail of what she was supposed to do.

"Guess I'm walking," she sighed, slamming the hood back down and climbing into the back seat to grab her duffle bag and pillow. She pulled her long hair into a ponytail and set of down the road, into the hot weather of New Mexico.

XOXOXOX

"Hey, Jim, who's that?" Grace asked, leaning forward in her seat, her eyes on a figure walking along the side of the road not far ahead.

"Do you think it's him?" Jim asked, glancing at her as he sped along.

Grace shook her head, narrowing her eyes at the figure walking away from a broken down station wagon on the side of the road. "No, it's a woman."

"Maybe she's helping him."

"I don't think so," Grace replied. "I know who that is."

Jim rolled his eyes and kept driving, passing the woman walking on the shoulder. Grace stared at her, trying to make out her facial features when she grabbed Jim's shoulder, making him jump.

"That's Elizabeth! My roommate! Jim stop, we have to get her out of here before he comes back!" Grace exclaimed, making Jim stomp on the brakes.

"Alright, relax," Jim assured her, putting the car in reverse and rolling down his window to talk to the girl.

"Hey, Lizzie!" Grace yelled, catching her attention.

"Grace?"

"Lizzie! Quick, get in the car, it's not safe out here," Grace pushed open her door as Jim stopped.

"What are you talking about? There's nobody out here," Elizabeth laughed, stopping with the car.

"I'm not joking, Liz, there's this guy on the loose. He's chasing us, you have to believe me," Grace insisted, pulling her seat back with fumbling hands so Elizabeth could climb into the back seat.

Jim waited for her to get settled back in the front seat before starting on the road again. Grace turned to look at her roommate and took a deep breath. "Lizzie, his name is John Ryder, we picked him up last night. He pulled a knife on us, and now he won't leave us alone. Jim kicked him out of the car in the pouring rain. He's already come after us once."

Elizabeth glanced at Jim, her mouth open in shock, "I-wow, I'm glad you found me then, I could have been his next target. Are you sure he's after you?"

Grace nodded, running her fingers through her hair, "We're trying to get into town before he finds us, but I'm not exactly sure where we are."

"I couldn't tell you either," Elizabeth shrugged, maybe that guy can," she pointed behind them at an approaching station wagon.

The three watched as the little boy in the back waved at them. Grace and Jim waved as they passed them, Elizabeth smiling at the boy. The large stuffed frog next to him waved as well, who ever was sitting behind it acting goofy. Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at the frog as a man's face appeared from behind it.

"Oh my God, it's him," Grace gasped. "Jim, w-we have to warn them."

"That's him? He's not bad looking," Elizabeth thought aloud and Grace stared at her. "Did I say that out loud? Oops."

"You don't know what he's capable of, Lizzie. He's a murderer," Grace said, her voice shaking. "Jim, pull up next to them, we have to warn them."

Jim pulled into the opposite lane, pressing the gas to level up with the station wagon. Grace rolled down her window and leaned out of it, trying to get the driver's attention.

"Hey, roll down the window," she yelled. "Get him out of your car! He's insane! He's got a knife!"

"Jim!" Elizabeth yelled as a truck's horn sounded.

"Fuck!" he swerved off the road, flying over a ditch and down the hill. Jim and Grace flew forward, Elizabeth smacking her face on the side of the seat in front of her. There was a crunch and the car stopped, a tree branch breaking through the windshield of the car.

"Holy shit," Elizabeth gasped, "You guys okay?"

"Fine," Jim caught his breath, climbing from the car.

Grace fumbled with the door, pushing it open and falling out, Elizabeth not far after. The two girls helped each other, Elizabeth letting Grace sink onto a tree stump near the car.

"Do you think he'll hurt them?" Elizabeth asked, walking up to Jim who stood at the side of the road, watching the station wagon drive off.

"I wouldn't be surprised," Jim shrugged, turning to Grace. "Here, I got you. Come on, we better start walking."

Elizabeth grabbed her duffle bag and they set off along the shoulder the heat bearing down on them as the afternoon wore on. Grace leaned on Jim, her hand intertwined with his as they walked. Elizabeth lagged behind, her eyes on the road ahead.

"Look, a truck!" she pointed as the shimmering red of a Dodge Ram sped toward them.

Grace picked her head off of Jim's shoulder and waved her arms, trying to catch the driver's attention.

"Hey, give us a lift!" the three yelled. "Please!"

The truck sped right past, leaving them in a cloud of dust as it drove away.

"It isn't like we're going to hurt them," Jim muttered.

"No one picks up strangers," Grace muttered, her long brunette hair flying in her face.

Elizabeth sighed behind them and Grace moved ahead, her eyes on the side of the road. Jim looked as well, a station wagon coming into view Grace shook her head as they drew closer to it.

"Oh no," she whispered. "Not the family."

Jim moved toward the now immobile vehicle, looking in the windows. Grace moved toward him but Elizabeth pulled her back.

"Jim, what's the damage?" Elizabeth called, holding Grace beside her.

"Don't come down here," Jim ordered. "Grace, stay back there."

The emotion in his voice let them both know something was very wrong. Elizabeth took a step toward the car and Jim jumped back, a bloody handprint smeared across the window.

"Oh God!" he yelled, backing up from the car. "He's still alive, Grace! Lizzie!"

He swung the door open and started shouting directions. The two women climbing into the car, Elizabeth glancing at the woman beside her. Her throat was slit, her front covered in blood as Jim pulled the man into the back seat, putting pressure on a deep knife wound in the man's abdomen.

"Drive, Grace! Drive!" he ordered, glancing at Elizabeth. "Is the woman okay?"

"No, she is not okay, Jim," she replied with a shaky voice. "She is not okay at all."

As the station wagon sped toward town Elizabeth had to keep herself from vomiting. She kept her eyes on the road, feeling Grace trembling beside her. She only glanced behind her at the sight of a red Dodge Ram picking up speed behind them.

"It's him!" Grace whimpered as the truck rammed into the back of the wagon.

"Grace, just keep driving," Jim tried to comfort her from the back seat. "Just keep driving."

Elizabeth could feel her breath catch in her throat as she watched the truck drive behind a large mound of sand, disappearing from their view. Grace sped the wagon around a corner, seeing a roadside diner not far ahead.

"A little bit farther," she whispered, pushing the gas and pulling into the parking lot.

"Go in and call the police, tell them everything. Elizabeth, get something to stop the bleeding," Jim commanded.

Elizabeth nodded and Grace stumbled from the wagon, Elizabeth following soon after. She fell to the ground as Grace ran into the diner, struggling to get to her feet. She gagged, trying to keep her footing to follow her roommate but the sight from the station wagon kept her on her knees. She looked up to see the red Dodge pulling into the parking lot, Ryder's face set behind the wheel. Elizabeth tried to scramble to her feet as he stared at her but he kept her rooted to the spot.

"Jim, get down," she whispered, watching Jim's head disappear from the window as Ryder approached.

He studied Elizabeth, his eyes moving over her long dirty blonde hair to her brown eyes and thin figure clad in a lavender tank top, now speckled with blood, and a short jean skirt. Her tanned legs curled beneath her as she looked up at him though her hair. Her once white Keds were now dirty and discolored from walking in the desert.

"Where did you come from?" he whispered, kneeling down in front of her.

"Please, don't," she said, her voice full of fear.

Ryder smiled, placing a hand on her cheek, "I'm not going to hurt you."

Elizabeth scoffed, her lip trembling with fear, "You killed that family."

"Shh," John whispered, running his thumb over her lips. "You're coming with me."

"No!" Elizabeth yelped as he lifted her over his shoulder and threw her into the truck, locking it behind him. She watched as he strode away from the truck, making his way into the diner. "Shit."

She grabbed the nearest door handle and began to wrench it, trying desperately to get it open. When it would not budge she tried the back window, finding that it too was locked. "Come on!" she screamed, searching desperately for something to break the glass and finding nothing. She glanced out of the windshield to see Ryder approaching the car, a twisted smile on his face.

"I hope you're not trying to escape," he muttered, climbing into the truck beside her and putting the key in the ignition.

Elizabeth shook her head, not wanting to know what would have happened if she had told the truth. He smiled and put the car in gear, pulling out of the parking lot and speeding off.


	3. Kidnapped

**Twisted Obsession**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Hitcher… not even Sean Bean...although I wish I did : ) I only own Elizabeth and whatever plot I make up for her.

Chapter Two: Kidnapped

"What do you want with me?" Elizabeth demanded as Ryder pulled her out of the truck atop a cliff overlooking one of the few New Mexico police stations.

John smiled down at her and shrugged, "You'll see."

"What?" Elizabeth looked at him with disbelief as he strode away. "Who are you?"

"John Ryder," he smiled. "Who are you?"

"Why should I tell you?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "For all I know you're saving me for last."

Ryder chuckled and shook his head, "I'm not planning on killing you."

"Prove me wrong," Elizabeth demanded, knowing the man in front of her was twisted beyond belief. "Maybe I'll tell you my name."

Ryder smiled and took a step closer to her, "Why don't you just stay by the truck."

"Why? What if I run away?" Elizabeth demanded.

John looked down at her with a mischievous grin and shrugged "I'll enjoy hunting you down so I can kill you in front of your friends."

Elizabeth gulped and leaned on the door of the truck, "Fine, be that way. If you even do so much as touch them I'll kill you."

Ryder waved her off and made his way down the hill, fiddling with something in his pocket. Elizabeth sat down on a rock to wait, folding her arms over her knees, her eyes on the station below where a group of cop cars were now parked.

"Why do I always get into things like this," she sighed.

XOXOXOXO

"You have to believe me, he's out there right now, he kidnapped my roommate Elizabeth. She could be dead for all I know!" Grace yelled in frustration.

"Now calm down, Miss Andrews, we have a team looking for her as we speak," her detaining officer assured her, taking his hat off. "Now, I'll be right back."

Grace glared at him as he left and got to her feet, standing in front of the two way mirror. She sighed and waited for what seemed like hours when she heard a click in the hallway. Her nerves picked up and she moved to the door, turning the knob slowly and looking out.

"Hello?" she stepped out into the hallway, no trace of the officers. "Jim?"

She glanced around, seeing a basement door and listened, making her way toward it. It was dark so she grabbed a flashlight and the keys, knowing Jim was down there.

"JIM!" Grace yelled as the power shut off completely, flicking the flashlight on as the cells moved into her line of vision. "Please, Jim, answer me," she flashed the light into each cell, finally falling on Jim, his face pressed against the bars.

"Quick," he whispered. "He's in here somewhere."

Grace nodded and fumbled with the keys, finding the one to unlock the cell, "I need light," she said, her voice trembling.

"Oh God" she breathed as the door swung open. Jim pulled her into a quick hug before they ran up the steps to the main floor, the sirens from other units surrounding the building.

"Shit, out the back, come on," he whispered, seeing Grace pick something up. "What are you doing?"

"Protecting us," she held up a gun and pushed the back door open.

XOXOXOXOX

"I knew you wouldn't go anywhere," John grinned, seeing Elizabeth sitting on a rock in front of the truck. "What's your name?"

She shielded her eyes from the sun and looked up at him, getting to her feet and dusting off her skirt, "Elizabeth."

Ryder nodded and pointed down the cliff at two figures running through the trees. Elizabeth felt her breath catch in her throat, knowing it was Jim and Grace. John moved up behind her, his breath warm on her cheek, making Elizabeth tremble.

"I'm going to kill them," he whispered. "And you're going to help me."

She spun around, her eyes wide, "What did they do to you to deserve this?"

He chuckled, his smiled making Elizabeth nervous, "They left me in the rain. So I targeted them. That's how I chose my victims. If they drive off first and then offer me a ride in apology, I make their lives a living hell, and then I kill them."

Elizabeth took another step away from him and shook her head, "And what am I supposed to do?"

"Bait them," he smiled. "You, Elizabeth, are going to reel them in for the kill."

"You're sick," she spat, bumping into the grill of the truck.

John grinned and shrugged, "I know."

With that he lunged forward, grabbing Elizabeth by the hair. She screamed and he shoved her into the truck, climbing in next to her. He drove a short distance, stopping at a cliff. Elizabeth looked up at him and glanced out the windshield to find the drop.

"Holy shit!" she scrambled away from the front seat, her eyes wide in terror.

"It's okay Elizabeth. You won't be in it when it falls," John soothed, opening the passenger side door and grabbing her by the waist.

Elizabeth struggled against his muscular arm as he pulled her out of the truck, his grip around her middle tightening as she struggled. John grabbed the gear, putting the truck in drive.

"Oh God!" Elizabeth shrieked as the truck rolled over the cliff. She jumped, wrapping her arms around Ryder's neck in fear. When she realized what she had done, she looked at him and shrank away. "Sorry."

John glanced over the edge of the cliff and smiled, seeing Grace and Jim looking fearfully around. He took Elizabeth's hand as she looked over and pulled her away, keeping her close as they moved away from the scene.

"Where are you taking me?" Elizabeth demanded as he led her through a thicket of stunted trees.

"You'll see," he breathed, squeezing her hand as he led her on. A helicopter flew over them and John cursed, knowing the police were involved now and he would not be able to avoid them. "Change of plans, come here."

XOXOXOXOX

"Jim where are we?" Grace asked, moving toward a broken down trailer. She wrenched at the knob on the trailer door to no avail. It was shut and locked from inside.

"I don't know," Jim replied, trying the door himself. He banged on the door, trying to wrench it open but it was no use.

The two fell silent, sirens greeting their ears. Jim grabbed Grace's arm and pulled her toward a broken down shed when he heard someone groan from inside. Grace stiffened beside him and moved toward the door to listen.

"Help," a woman's voice called weakly from inside. "Someone, please."

"It's Elizabeth," Grace whispered, pulling the door open.

Elizabeth turned her head away from the light, hiding her face behind her hair. Grace rushed to where she was kneeling on the floor, her hands tied behind her back. She pushed her hair away from her face as Jim closed the door.

"What did he do to you?" Grace asked, wiping at a line of blood from a cut on Elizabeth's forehead. "Is he here?"

"I don't know," Elizabeth whispered. "Can you untie me?"

Jim nodded and undid the ropes around her hands. She slumped forward, massaging her red wrists. Jim caught her and helped her to her feet, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Did he tell you anything?" he demanded. "Why did he do this to you?"

Elizabeth shook her head, fear in her eyes, "I can't say. If I tell you he'll kill me, he'll kill us all."

"Fuck," Jim cursed, knowing she was telling the truth. Grace shushed them, her eyes outside the shed where a squad car had pulled into the driveway of the trailer, an officer stepping out, his gun raised.

"I know you are in here you two!" he yelled. "Come out slowly with your hands in the air."

"We can't!" Grace yelled.

"Step out slowly with your hands in the air or I will fire!" the officer demanded.

"Grace, just do it," Jim hissed, helping Elizabeth stay on her feet.

The three slowly stepped out of the shed, Grace lagging behind them as Jim helped Elizabeth toward the officer.

"Please, she's hurt," he said, slowing down as the officer pointed the gun at him.

"Sir, I need you to put the gun down and get in the car," Grace said behind them, raising the gun to the officer's head.

"Grace, you don't have to do this," Jim soothed, moving over to her.

"Yes, I do Jim, now just get in the car. I know he's here and he's after us. We have to get away now," she said, her voice shaking terribly. "Now I need you to put the weapon down and get in the car, sir."

Elizabeth looked up as the officer placed the gun on the ground. Grace nudged Jim and he picked the gun up, aiming it at the officer. He inched toward the car, helping Elizabeth in before getting in himself. She glanced around, knowing John was near and froze when their eyes met. He was crouching in the back seat of a bus, a rifle aimed at the officer's head. He smiled and turned his gaze back to Grace and took his shot, shooting the officer in the head.

"What the fuck?" Jim yelled as Grace screamed and scrambled into the car.

"I didn't shoot him, Ryder must have, I swear I didn't fire that gun," Grace panicked. "We have to get out of here now."

Jim backed out and drove away, hearing the sirens and helicopter overhead as he raced down the highway.


	4. Death is not a Pretty Thing

**Twisted Obsession**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Hitcher… not even Sean Bean...although I wish I did : ) I only own Elizabeth and whatever plot I make up for her.

Chapter Three: Death is not a Pretty Thing

"I need you to pull over now," Lieutenant Esteridge ordered over the radio, an entire police unit racing after them down the highway.

"We can't," Grace yelled. "He's close, it's too dangerous. If we stop he'll kill us!"

"Miss Andrews, I need you to pull the car over and step out, or we will stop you by force," Esteridge said calmly.

Grace looked fearfully at Jim and dropped the radio. Elizabeth lay curled up in the back seat, staying low incase of fire. The first shots rang out, tearing through the windshield. She jumped and ducked lower as the car swerved with the impact of the bullets, the helicopter overhead buzzing.

"Stop it, please! Stop shooting at us!" Grace screamed into the radio. "We'll pull over!"

Jim began to pull the car over, glancing in the rearview mirror, his eyes widening, "Grace, he's back."

"No," she sobbed. "Please, no."

Jim sped the car up, feeling the rear tire bumping as it fell apart, the axel scrapping at the pavement. Ryder took out every single squad car chasing them, shooting up at the helicopter, killing the co- pilot.

"Shit," Jim whispered as John leveled with the squad car.

Elizabeth sat up, locking eyes with John. He smiled at her and sped up, leaving the three in the dust as he sped toward the next town.

XOXOXOXOX

"Stay low," Jim whispered as the last rays of the sun disappeared below the horizon.

The three had stumbled into the parking lot of a motel, the lights casting eerie shadows between the trucks parked in the lot. The three rushed toward the second strip of rooms, Jim testing the windows of one. He pulled it open and climbed in, unlocking the door. Grace pulled Elizabeth into the room and shut the door, looking around to make sure it was empty.

"We should be safe here for the night," Jim whispered as Grace slumped onto the bed.

Elizabeth sat down on the opposite side and kicked her shoes off, falling back into the pillows. Grace moved into the bathroom, followed closely by Jim and they shut the door, leaving her alone. She sighed and slipped her skirt off, climbing under the covers. Before she knew it, she was asleep.

"Elizabeth, wake up," Grace whispered a few minutes later. "Lizzie."

"Hmmf?" she groaned, turning to her friend.

"Jim's been gone for a while, he went to call the police. I'm going to go look for him; the gun is in the bathroom."

"Okay," Elizabeth yawned and rolled onto her stomach, falling back to sleep.

The touch was soft and gentle, bringing Elizabeth to consciousness quickly. She smiled and leaned into the soft touch moving up her thigh, knowing who it was. The hand moved slowly up her leg, waking her up.

"I know it's you John," she whispered, turning to look at him.

He grabbed her shoulder, pulling her on her back so he was on top of her. He pinned her arms to her sides, his eyes dark in the dull light of the room. Elizabeth raised her eyebrows at him as he pressed his hand over her mouth, leaning close to her face.

"Where's the girl?" he breathed.

"Looking for Jim," Elizabeth answered as he moved his hand from her mouth.

He leaned closer, his lips hovering over hers. She tried to fight a smile as his goatee tickled her chin. He closed the space between them, kissing her heatedly. At first, she tried to push him away but let all judgment go as he pressed himself against her.

"John," she breathed as he shrugged off his trench coat, running his fingers over her bare legs.

He smiled when she rubbed her leg against his jeans, knowing she wanted him. John let her undo his jeans, resting his hand on the small of her back, bringing her closer. She let him slip his finger under her boy shorts and pull them away, pressing himself against her.

Elizabeth felt her breath catch in her throat as he pushed against her. She arched to his chest as his fingers traced over her back and sides. She moaned, turning her head, letting him kiss over her neck. Everything he had put her through seemed to disappear as he pushed against her, his breath coming in heavy gasps. Elizabeth closed her eyes as she climaxed and fell limp beneath John, her breath heavy. He kissed her neck gently, his breath warm on her skin as he nipped her.

"There's something I want you to see, outside," he breathed, rebuttoning his jeans and grabbing his trench coat.

"What?" she asked, pulling on her clothes and sitting up.

"You'll see," he grinned and rolled off the bed.

Elizabeth groaned and slipped on her Ked's, fixing her skirt. John disappeared from view when she stepped from the room and she moved toward the trucks, figuring that was where he had gone.

"Help me!" came a faint male voice, making Elizabeth jump.

"Jim!" Grace screamed behind her, rushing past her to his side and dropping the gun next to her. "Elizabeth we have to get him down. Oh my God, Jim."

"He can't do this," Elizabeth whispered and moved toward the truck Jim was chained too. "Ryder! Where are you?!"

The truck door swung open and he poked his head out, a twisted smile on his face, "Stay there."

"You've got to stop it!" she screamed. "Please!"

"I can't," he smiled, disappearing into the truck.

Grace raced past Elizabeth and climbed into the truck, a glint of silver catching her eye. Elizabeth watched as they argued, Grace pointing the gun at his head. The truck jerked forward and she heard Jim yell out in pain behind her. She backed away from the scene, sirens greeting her ears. There was a shout from the cabin of the truck and it launched forward. Jim screamed in agony and Elizabeth stood in a terrified silence as she watched with wide eyes, his body breaking in half in a spray of blood.

"No, JIM!" Elizabeth screamed. "Oh God." She stumbled backwards, feeling drops of his blood hitting her face. She screamed and scrambled toward the flashing squad cars, falling in front of the truck, Ryder and Grace were sitting in the front, both staring at the police.

XOXOXOXOXOX

"We're going to leave you off at the trauma center where I can reunite you with your parents," Esteridge said as a doctor examined a shivering Elizabeth and Grace.

Elizabeth looked up at the Lieutenant and nodded. Grace did not even move as the doctor looked into her eyes with a light. She sniffed and got to her feet, helping Elizabeth up as well.

"I just want to go home," she whispered.

"Be assured, he's behind bars for life," Esteridge nodded. "We're transporting him to high security when we leave."

Elizabeth glared at him, her eyes red from crying. He smiled at her and she cringed. Esteridge excused himself to go speak with John, leaving Elizabeth and Grace alone.

"I can't believe he did that to me," Elizabeth whispered, leaning against the door.

"Did what?" Grace croaked.

"Lead me on, made love to me, and then killed Jim right in front of my eyes," she said, her lip trembling.

"You let him touch you?" Grace asked with disgust.

"I was half asleep. He was so gentle, like he cared," Elizabeth sobbed, hiding her face behind her dirty-blonde hair.

Grace hugged her in reassurance, "It's okay, he'll be sentenced to death. He won't bother you anymore."

Elizabeth sniffed and nodded as Esteridge appeared in the doorway. He nodded at them and opened the door, leading them out to the garage where his Suburban was parked. He stopped Elizabeth before they reached the truck, telling Grace to go ahead and get in.

"I want you to try and get something out of him on the way, Elizabeth," he muttered, resting his hand on her shoulder. "He seems to have a connection with you."

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at him and he pulled a folded piece of paper from his pocket. She took it and unfolded it, staring at the drawing of herself, a halo above her head and wings spread behind her. 'My Angel' written in the margin. She looked up at Esteridge with stunned eyes and he guided her toward the group of officers escorting Ryder to the van.

He smiled at her over his shoulder as he walked past, making Elizabeth nervous. Esteridge pushed her toward the fenced in garage and smiled, closing the gate behind her.

"Good luck, Miss Nelson. Maybe you will be able to save him before he is sentenced to die."

"I hope so," she whispered, turning to look up at a police officer.

"You will sit in the back next to Mr. Ryder. Another officer will be with you to make sure he doesn't try anything."

"Okay," Elizabeth nodded and climbed into the back of the van.


	5. The End is Only the Beginning

**Twisted Obsession**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Hitcher… not even Sean Bean...although I wish I did : ) I only own Elizabeth and whatever plot I make up for her.

Chapter Four: The End Is Only The Beginning

"Elizabeth," John whispered as she climbed in next to him.

She sat down with a shy smile. He leaned close to her, resting his cheek against hers. Elizabeth closed her eyes as another officer climbed into the van. John kissed her gently and she kissed him back, only to pull away quickly.

"Not here," she whispered, glancing at the officer across from him.

John smiled at the officer and the van lurched forward as it pulled out of the garage onto the highway. Elizabeth sighed and leaned her head against the side of the van, her fingers playing with the folded picture in her hand. She glanced at John, who was watching her and held it up, unfolding the page.

"Did you draw this?" she asked quietly as he studied the figure on the page.

"Yes."

"What does it mean?" she asked.

"You're my angel," he whispered. "Only you showed any care for me although I killed so many people. I feel normal with you."

"Normal? No one is normal, John," she whispered. "Not even me. I am no angel."

"No, but you saved me," he smiled, kissing her softly.

Elizabeth pulled away from him, seeing him twisting his wrist in the handcuffs. He looked straight into her eyes, silently telling her not to say anything to the officer. She smiled and ran her finger over his jaw, placing a kiss on his lips. He grunted at the pain from the metal and she let her hand fall away from his face, his drawing falling to the floor.

"I can't believe this," she whispered, burying her face in her hands. She felt the van bump and John grunted again. She knew he had just dislocated his thumb to get out of the cuffs and her nerves picked up.

"Hey, stop moving," the officer commanded, seeing John's arms move.

He nodded and leaned back, pulling his hand out of the cuff. Elizabeth placed her hand over his, feeling the blood dripping from it. She looked at him, worry prominent in her gaze before turning away, knowing what he was going to do.

"Stay calm," John whispered in her ear, showing her the cuff he was hiding. She nodded and gulped, watching in horror as John lunged forward, slashing the officer's throat so severely his neck broke, the blood spilling everywhere.

Elizabeth pressed her hands over her mouth, suppressing a scream as John grabbed the gun in the now dead officer's pocket. He aimed it through the mesh metal separating the drivers from the back and killed them, forcing the van to spin out of control. John grabbed Elizabeth, throwing her on the floor as it flipped over, coming to a stop as it up righted on again.

The Suburban behind them swerved out of control, slamming into the side of the van. John grabbed Elizabeth's hand and kicked the door of the van open, helping her onto the pavement.

"You bastard!" Grace screamed, running out from behind the Suburban. John sidestepped her and threw her into the van, bolting the door behind her.

"No!" Elizabeth shrieked as John grabbed her around the waist, lighting the dripping oil on fire. Esteridge looked frantically at John as he approached, Elizabeth still fighting with John as he gripped her.

John cocked the gun in his hand and shot Esteridge in the head as the van exploded behind them. Elizabeth screamed and fell limp against John's arm as he walked her away from the scene. There was a bang and the back of the van burst open, Grace jumping out, her face set.

"No please," Elizabeth sobbed, looking up at her friend through her hair. "Grace, no."

"I'm going to end this," she growled.

"NO!" Elizabeth yelled, standing in front of John. "Grace, please, he needs me."

"For what?" she asked, cocking the rifle and pointing it at John's head.

Elizabeth pulled a crumpled piece of paper from her pocket and dropped it at Grace's feet. Grace picked it up and unfolded it, looking at the drawing.

"His angel?" she scoffed. "How so?"

"Please, just let him go," Elizabeth pleaded. "Grace."

Grace slowly placed the rifle on the ground, her eyes locked with Elizabeth's. There was a click and John pointed the gun at Grace, a smile spreading across his face. He aimed the gun between her eyes and fired. Elizabeth stared in wide-eyed shock as Grace crumpled to the ground.

"Oh, God," she whispered. "Oh my God."

John spun her around, cupping her face in his hands. He held her still for a moment, looking into her tear stained eyes, "We must go, now."

Elizabeth blinked, tears streaming down her cheeks. She nodded, letting John kiss her before he took her hand in his and led her away from the scene. They both ran into the desert, leaving all traces of their existence in the heat of New Mexico.


	6. Epilogue

**Twisted Obsession**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Hitcher… not even Sean Bean...although I wish I did : ) I only own Elizabeth and whatever plot I make up for her.

Epilogue

"Elizabeth," a soft voice whispered in her ear. "Angel, wake up."

Elizabeth groaned, opening one chocolate eye, "John."

"We have a train to catch," John whispered, kissing her.

Elizabeth sat up and stretched, feeling John's eyes move over her bare body. She glanced down at her left hand, her gold wedding band glittering on her ring finger. A smile spread across her face and she turned to John, pulling him to her.

"Can't we leave tomorrow," she whispered against his neck, brushing her lips over his skin. "I hate running."

"We have to leave the country, Angel. It's our only chance of freedom," John smiled as her lips moved over his neck and jaw.

"A few more hours then," she whispered, kissing him heatedly.

"Only a few," he muttered, pushing her back into the pillows of the bed, his own wedding band glinting in the morning sunlight.

The two had fled into Mexico. They were on their way to Europe to start over. John had married Elizabeth in a small Mexican church two weeks after Grace's death, His intent to make her his angel for the rest of their lives.

"John," Elizabeth moaned, the heat of the morning making her sweat as John kissed her shoulders.

"Shh," he whispered against her skin. His now clean shaven cheek brushing over her chest as he placed intoxicating kisses over it.

Elizabeth gasped with pleasure as he pulled her to him, raking her fingers over his muscular back and shoulders. She arched into his touch, closing her eyes as he teased her.

"Be quick," she breathed, rubbing her thigh against his, her breath coming in gasps.

"I'll go as fast as I please," he growled, tracing circles on her back as he kissed her.

She smiled, letting out another moan, "I love you."

"I love you my Angel," he said, brushing a strand of dirty-blonde hair from her face. "We will be free soon. Free to start a family, lead a normal life."

"John," Elizabeth stopped him. "I think I'm going to have your child."

He laughed, kissing her passionately, "Even more of a reason to start a new life."

Elizabeth smiled as he kissed down her bare chest. He placed a gentle kiss on her stomach, his hands caressing her sides. She ran her fingers through his short hair and pulled him back to her, kissing him with everything she had. She smiled when he growled at the pain of her fingernails against his back and closed her eyes, lost in the pleasure of his embrace.

THE END!


End file.
